User talk:Elocina
Wiki version 2 Hi, Nicole! As you can see, we're having a busy afternoon. :) I'd like to introduce you to the team, and catch up on what's happening... Are you able to get onto Skype? I can introduce you to folks there. -- Danny (talk) 01:30, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I will try to get onto Skype. Don't know how well the sound will work on my end. Am logging on now, but need to get my mic. Send me an IM before you call. Thanks! Elocina 01:33, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, we just use the text chat, so don't worry about a microphone! -- Danny (talk) 01:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, well I'm logged into Skype now as "ellocina", note the two 'l's. Elocina 01:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Admin? I'd like to nominate you for adminship on this wiki. DJ Ellia 02:22, 21 October 2007 (UTC) *I changed my username from DJ Ellia to Ellia. But, anyway... here's your nomination. Good luck! ^.^ —Ellia • Talk to me • Please sign! 23:57, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Congrats! You're an admin! —Ellia • Talk to me • Please sign! 02:04, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Comment If you really want everyone to see the notice on the main page, maybe you should try adding it to MediaWiki:Sitenotice, since this site runs on MediaWiki. Glacier Wolf 03:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Apples Sorry about that! BTW, would it be more appropriate to move Granny Smith to "Granny Smith apple" or "Apple (Granny Smith)"? Paul Davey 00:45, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Oh no, I meant "move" as in for you to rename it. i.e. move log "Granny Smith" to "Granny Smith apple" which pertains to a food. Paul Davey 01:19, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Merge Tag I see. Well, the practicality is good in respect to the fact it doesn't have to be an imposing box template like wikiHow and Wikipedia, because this sort of wiki is different for that sort of thing. But still, I think it should stand out more. I was thinking you either make it a different colour and make the text centered so that it doesn't look like it is part of the immediate article beneath OR if possible (which I doubt) have the text aligned right parallel to the main title of the article. The latter probably wouldn't be able to be done, anyway. But at its current state, the bold black text just above the black text of the article would go rather unnoticed I believe. Paul Davey 03:17, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Okay, I had a go and got it to center and change color (just change "red" to another color if necessary). It now works, and to put it on an article you type and there you have it! However, I couldn't get the name of the article after the colon to appear adjacent, and if you look on Apples you'll see what it does. Maybe you could ask how to edit the template so you can put a . I tried doing it and the name of the article will not appear so it will take some skill. Paul Davey 03:17, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hi again! Whilst trawling through Google Search 'pwhdavey" I stumbled upon Foodie and thought I'd pop in to see how things are going. I trust you had a good Christmas? How did it go with the merge/stub tags? Paul Davey 08:30, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome! I will read over the user's guide and start kicking out recipes. Is it OK to send recipes in Mastercook or Mac Gourmet format? MA Ooops I forgot I am sorry and I was nervous as this was my first post here. 66.59.237.175 02:32, 4 April 2008 (UTC)MA From Tmp, a Wikia wiki. Quick update I asked the engineers to add a form-based tool for new page creation (just like wikihow has) called CreatePage that I hope will be active soon. It lets you create multiple templates that users can pick from to start a new page. I'm also talking to another recipe wiki about merging with us, to get some more content and traffic quickly :-) http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 19:25, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Interesting recipe page format Take a look at this format for displaying recipes. http://fooddownunder.com/cgi-bin/recipe.cgi?r=10978 From Recipes Wiki, a Wikia wiki.